User talk:El Payo
Wikiality and Dr.Colbert thank you for contributions here. Yes. We're watching. --Lewser 17:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) * Talk Archive ---- ---- Thank You For catching that moron, you really ought to be an admin, so you can have the pleasure of blocking people like that...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:39, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, what Watch said.--thisniss 21:50, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::If y'all insist. --El Payo 07:02, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oooh, is that a "Yes?" Watch will do backflips! (Okay, mental image, based solely on "FBI File photo" - excellent.) I'm not sure he's on right now, but I'm gonna go see...--thisniss 07:10, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Here I am! El! Regardless of how much you do after your christening, you deserve to be an admin, for all the truthiness your gut has disgorged into this internets tube.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm taking that as a "yes"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:11, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::As long as there's no math. --El Payo 08:12, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Tharkûn Just had to show me up, huh??--thisniss 05:43, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Rush Limbaugh Nominated for Nobel Prize Did you hear about that? I had to make a page: Nobel Prize Nominations--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:28, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that, but once again the wingnuts don't seem to understand that the Nobels don't accept unsolicited nominations. I mean, we could nominate Stephen (and we should) in exactly the same manner that Rush was nominated - but it's not an actual nomination, because the sanctioned 'nominators' of the Nobel Committee weren't involved. I find the whole thing hilarious. They might as well nominate him for a Medal of Honor too. --El Payo 19:00, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Technically, the group who nominated him did use the term "unsolicited" in their letter, but I doubt any of the sheep will ever hear that part. BTW, was Al Gore's nom solicited or unsolicited?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::Al's is an official nomination. --El Payo 19:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Excellent! BTW I was hoping someone could find something for Stephen's Convenientest Truth!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:50, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm still going through the archives, grabbing old shows where I can find them and adding truthiness 'from the source.' Eventually I'll get back to creating some of my own, but for now it's fun to interpret/embellish. --El Payo 21:58, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Saddam's Kitten LOL, did you make that!? It's very funny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:00, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Shit - I forgot to credit the source. It's from WFMU's Beware of the Blog. I'll add the info. --El Payo 02:38, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Collaboration? I know you have many, many projects on which you are currently working here at the Wikiality.com, but I there's this page I know about that could really use some truthying up... . It's not exactly a knock-out, but it's not totally ugly or anything, either. No, really. It's got a decent personality, and I think you might really hit it off with this page. So, if you're interested, I'd like to hook you up with my long-stymied The American Family page, because it could really use a push. I think this page got off to a good start, but there's so much ground to cover (and it's clearly such an important topic for Stephen and America) that it just got to be too big for me on my own. If you want to work on it in any way, I would really appreciate the help. If you're not interested or don't have time, it's no big deal (the page is clearly not going anywhere). If you're wondering what I mean by "collaboration," my definition is generally "feeling free to rip up each other's best stuff in the service of Stephen, but in a friendly way." I hope you will consider this offer/request a sign of the high esteem in which I hold your many contributions to God, America, and Our Glorious Stephen. --thisniss 14:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Collaboration sounds like something the French might do with an invading army. :And yet, I'm intrigued... Being that this is Super Bowl Sunday, I'm probably not going to get a chance to work on it until tomorrow when I'm back at work and bored out of my mind. --El Payo 20:09, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, then, I hope you will be bored at work again soon. And I promise I wasn't suggesting anything French. It is The American Family that's made me feel so surrendery. That's why I hope you'll collaborate give it a surge.--thisniss 02:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Fantasies Should the page about the entire Stephen Colbert Fantasies Board be a "segm" or "SCF"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Treat it like you treat On Notice I guess. --El Payo 06:43, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Images Just wondering if you have any images for Lick It or The Colbert Cheese Torte???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :I'll fire up my framegrabber. May take a little while. --El Payo 04:50, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the pics, I made some valentines cards people can post for Stephen, go check 'em out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:53, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Those are rad, but are they pro-troop enough? --El Payo 01:55, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, if they are pro-Stephen, they are not only pro-Troop, they are also pro-America and pro-Baby Jesus.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Here's mine... --El Payo 02:01, 2 February 2007 (UTC) SHOW OFF!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::heh. heh. Let the eagle soar. --El Payo 02:04, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::so, go write one then, eh?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:08, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Done and done. --El Payo 02:09, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Damn your valentine card! Everyone is using it! I guess I gotta make more patriotic ones...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:19, 3 February 2007 (UTC)